Splinters and Poems create her new home
by Anneliese Bain
Summary: For the Moon never beams with out bringing me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee. And the stars never shine but I feel the bright eyes of my beautiful Annabel Lee. And so, all the nights tides i lie down by the sides, Of my Darling - my Darling, my life - and my bride. In the sepulcher the by the sea. In her tomb by the sounding sea.
1. Chapter 1

**My most favorite poem of all time is Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe.**

**Please Review. I don't know if I continue it depends on the reviews.**

Caroline walked through the forest, fuming, "How could Tyler have done that?" She muttered under her breath, "how could he cheat on me with some random slut!" She screamed out of frustration, she was fluster and it was obvious. She stopped at a tree, held onto the truck with one hand, and with the other fist she bunched it was hard as she could, sending splitters everywhere. Then she screamed in pain from the splinters in her knuckles. _Where is someone when you need them?_ Caroline thought bitterly. Than as she choked back a sob, she heard Tyler calling her name. In a flash she was in front of him, screaming, "What the hell dick!"

"Caroline give me a second to explain." Tyler said trying to calm Caroline.

Caroline took in a deep breath and it was audible, even with out supernatural hearing, when she let it out through her nose. "Tyler, lets say I'm a branch," she bent down and picked up a branch, then she bent it a little and you could hear a small crack, "This is me the first few times you have cheated on me," She cracked it a little more, "left me when i need you," and then once more "And then now, when you kissed that girl. I don't want to hear the excuse that she jumped you with the kiss because you where obviously enjoying it. And now this me," She shaped the branch in half, "I have finally cracked. And that is my breaking point, because I'm breaking up with you." Caroline turned on her heel leaving a stunned Tyler in her wake. He let out a breath and walked away.

Caroline ventured into the forest even more, hitting a few trees her and there. But with each crack of her fist making contact with at tree a cry of pain soon followed. It was almost like a storm. Then she realized how close she was to the Original's property, and was surprised when no one came out to see was the commotion was all about.

Right on the edge of the property, she put her fist into a large oak, not even realized where she was and let out a blood curtailing scream. Then All the Originals were in one of the Many window that was outside of the house, watching the baby vampire beat the shit out of an old oak tree, then she crumpled to the ground cradling her bloody fist full of splinters.

One by one, Elijah, then Kol, then Rebecca, then Klaus, each approaching her with caution almost like she was a never pissed of mama lion who was wounded. She Kol stepped on a branch, starling the baby vamp. her head whipped to the side, seeing the family, and then she was up on her feet using her super sonic speed, fangs elongated, and fists at the ready. The thought of how much her hand hurt did even cross her mind.

Then Rebecca rushed to her side and hugged her around the shoulder. then Caroline broke, she crumbled to the ground Rebecca following her down. Caroline cried into Rebecca as she was rocked back and forth.

The Original brothers just watched what was happening. Rebecca stood still holding Caroline and walked past her brother and into the house. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol follow behind her like a lost puppy. Rebecca set Caroline on the couch then stepped back and took a good look at her. Caroline's eyes where red and puffy, her closed all wrinkled and blog from her fist and her running through the forest, her nose red, then Caroline sniffed and the way how her eyes looked so sad she looked like a little girl who got a scrap on her knee - minus the blanket and her thumb in her mouth Rebecca let her humanity come out and she felt sorry for Caroline. "Awwww, some her." Rebecca opened her arm to Caroline like a mother would and when Caroline walked towards her slowly and timidly, Rebecca wrapped her arm around her and walked her up stairs.

* * *

Caroline sat on the counter as Rebecca went to work, first she dug the splinter out of the baby vamps knuckles. Every splinter that came out a wince followed. "How did this happen?" Rebecca asked softy.

"Tyler cheated on me," Caroline said like a little child who was getting a boo boo fixed.

"Again?!" Rebecca asked Titian her head to the side but her eyes never left Caroline's hand. It was almost like gossiping with a nail-tech at the beauty salon. "What happened this time?"

"He was kissing some girl, and that was the last straw." Caroline was getting her voice back and sounded less small.

"Ok so off that subject, how is your song writing going?" Rebecca was about half ay through the splinters wedged in Caroline's knuckles.

When Caroline was about to answer, but she was on the edge of tears. She thought of this poem that her mother use to tell her when she was scared or sad. Then absent mindedly the words tumbled from her mouth

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In the kingdom by the sea._

_There once lived a maiden who you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee_

_The maiden who lived with no other thought_

_Then to love and be loved by me._

__Rebecca looked up curiously but didn't interrupt because Caroline's eyes were closed and she wasn't wincing any more.

_I was a child and she was child  
_

_In this kingdom by the sea_

_But we loved with no love that was more than love _

_I and my Annabel Lee_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven _

_Coveted her and me_

Caroline began to move her free hand like she was writing out the words to her favorite poem

_And this was the reason that, long ago_

_In the kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud chilling my Annabel Lee;_

_So that her high born kinsmen came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulcher_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

Caroline drew in a deep breath and visibly relaxed, as Rebeca pulled out many more splinters, a smile ghosting ov_er her lips._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven_

_Went envying her and me_

_Yes! That was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the and came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee_

Then caroline stopped, and Rebecca's head shot up and she whispered, "Continue," because Rebecca felt Caroline tense. Caroline closed her eyes, humming and chewing on the edge of her lip.

_For the moon never beams with out bringing me dreams _

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling - my darling - my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulcher there by the sea_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

__When Caroline reopens her eyes Rebecca is down and looking at her and Eijah, Kol, and klaus where in the door way. This made Caroline blush.

"That was as beautiful as you." Klaus said through sigh.

Caroline blushed.

**If you want me to continue let me know. R&R. Review's much aprieted. Give me a poem by any one or a short story by Edgar Allan Poe, and I'll incorporate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was spent, the adrenaline from her rampage has finally left her system and trying to remember a poem that has long been buried in her memory has resulted in great fatigue. Rebecca had finally wrapped up Caroline's fist in an unnecessary bandage, and the other siblings were just staring with gaping mouths. Caroline swayed in her spot and then fell to her left, falling semi-unconscious on the counter. The soft thud of her head making contact with the polished stoned, snapping the Original family back from there far off land of dreams. A worried Klaus had her in his arms, and walking out of the bathroom in 0.2 second. He walked calmly to him bedroom, pulling back the covers, then resting the sleeping Caroline on his bed. Rebecca came in after him but shut the door to Kol and Elijah, and walked over to where Klaus was. Rebecca removed Caroline's shoes before Klaus pulled up the covers. By the time the covers on the bed were around the baby vamp's chin, rebecca had been long gone.

Klaus pulled a chair up to the side of his and sat there. Every now and again, he would gently stroke Caroline's cheek, of brush her hair out of her face when ever she would move. After a few hours Elijah came in the room and pulled up a chair next to his brother.

"You should probaly rest." Elijah broke the silence that had consumed them. "It's not healthy for you to be staying up like this."

"I know," Klaus sighed, "I just..." he stumbled over the words.

"Care about her, worry?" Elijah finnshed his brother's sentence.

"Yeah." Klaus let out a breath with out his knowledge of him holding it. "I wonder was she dreams about?" Klaus said with a hint of curiousity in his voice.

"Well why don't you find out?" Elijah asked as he got up and left the room.

"No I couldn't do that to her," Klaus whispered into the air. Then the hybrid got up and change into a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. He layed in his bed and was shocked when Caroline snuggled into his, seeking his warmth. Then when Klaus was about to nod off into sleep he heard Caroline hum in saticifation and sigh almost inaudiable, 'klaus' in her sleep.

Once Caroline woke up she was not startled at all that she was facing the Big Bad Hybrid, there faces inches apart. She knew where she was, she knew what she had said, and it didn't faze her one bit, she just closed her eyes and hum in bliss. That is was woke Klaus up, her hum. His eye's shot open and he leaped from his bed against the opposite wall, teeth barred and at the ready. Caroline just sat up in bed her blonde tresses of hair, tumbling down her back as she rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Morning," she muttered sleepily then she flopped back on the bed her head hitting the pillow with a thud. Then she fake snored loudly and irritably. Then her legs came up towards he chest as if she was being tickled and laughed sweetly, eyes closed and she rolled on to her side, burring her face into the pillows.

Klaus walked cautiously over towards her and asked, "Are you drunk?"

Caroline shot up in an upright position and then stated, "Have I left this bed at all?" The pissed-off-ness in her voice was unprecedented.

"No," Klaus looked scared, which was a first, "but you are acting out of your norm, love."

"Well-" Caroline started but was soon cut off by piano music coming from down stairs. It was slow and peaceful, Caroline couldn't tell what the melody was. "What is that?" Carolin stumbled over the covers and ran to the door, tripping here and there, and pressed her ear to the door.

Klaus came up behind her and pressed his ear towards the door, "I don't know." Klaus was intrigued.

**I have continues :). Review !(PLEASE)! it would would AWESOME!**


End file.
